chillfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sonic Book PT1
Chapter 1 How He Started Sonic Was 10 he was taking a walk in the green hill park when he saw eggman *I have to stop him* he said to himself But he couldent do anything eggman was too powerful so then he saw a guy trembeling in fear saying *I wanna use these shoes but im scared I don't wanna die* then he saw sonic and said *You could be a hero put on these shoes and youll know what to do* sonic put on those shoes he could feel himself becoming faster and faster then he said *All right* He dashed up to eggman and kicked his UFO then eggman said *I'll be back* Sonic said *Yeah and I'll kick your ass* Eggman flew off sonic couldent help feeling he was too powerful but he dident care he wanted to save the world. Chapter 2 The New Friend Sonic was about 13 After Shooting through all these locations defeating eggman with his bro and sis Manic and Sonya (Strangly never seen again when he met tails) he met tails getting picked on in emerald hill park (tails was only about 9 when this happened) sonic was like *What the fuck is going on here ohh I see I think we got a little case of jock fever* then he started his spin dash there were 5 kids four of them ran away and the leader said *Please don't hurt me* sonic kept spindashing then the leader ran away (he looked like he was 11) then sonic yelled *why don't you pick on someone your own size* then sonic said to tails *why are they making fun of you* tails said sadly crying *because I have 2 tails* he explained then sonic said *whats your name little bro* tails smiled then said *miles tails prowler but you can call me tails* then sonic smiled then said *cmon little bro* giving him a uncle like noggie then they became good friends defeating dr. eggman every time with tails inventions Chapter 3 The Crush Tails was like *come meet my friend amy rose she prefers to be called amy* then when amy saw sonic she knew it was love at first sight well at least to her she tried to kiss him then sonic was like *WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING* She was like *I LOVE YOU* then sonic was like *Ok Then........* Amy tried to kiss sonic again sonic said *STOP!!!!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU* Then she started crying sonic went up to her and said *Uhhhh...... Im.... sorry that just got a little.... uh...... weird* She was like *No its my fault* Sonic said *me and tails are a team to defeat eggman* amy said *How will I help* sonic said *Idk do you have a skill or a weapon* She said *I have a skill and a weapon* Tails said *this might get a little weird because....* she said *BECAUSE I LOVE MY HAMMER SHUT UP YOU HATER Sorry sonic my skill and weapon are hammering and a hammer* sonic said *Your right this is weird* then amy said *Shut up or I will cut off your genitals* amy started crying and punched sonic in the face and said *YOU BASTARD.... but I still wanna date you* he said to him self *Shit* And he thought *I already said amy could join are squad I cant just exclude her now* then they walked off when they were hanging out at the carnival eggman came by amy said *I don't have my hammer* then sonic gave her a hammer from the strength game and wacked eggman in the face he ran and said *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* every one cheered all 3 of them got awarded a know bell peace prize from president Hedgebama To be continued please rate thanks for reading I worked hard on this book Category:Fanfiction